Clawdeen Wolf/merchandise
As one of the three most prominent characters of the ''Monster High'' franchise, Clawdeen Wolf has a lot of merchandise dedicated to her. Specifically, currently the Clawdeen Wolf line-up contains 15 significantly different dolls, 2 of which packed with playsets, and 3 fashion packs. Dolls Basic Basic - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|'Basic' Clawdeen doll Profile art - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg|'Basic' Clawdeen art Clawdeen123.jpg|'Basic' Clawdeen in the webisodes *'Line:' 'Basic' *'Release:' Early July, 2010 *'Assortment Number:' N2851 *'Model Number:' N5947 :Clawdeen wears a peach sparkly tank top with black tiger stripes and a purple miniskirt with a studded belt. She also has an open black jacket with ribbed sleeves and hem, and a furry purple collar. She wears peach colored long socks with toe holes. Her shoes are black and purple strappy platform sandal boots with peep toes. She also wears a choker necklace similar to her black studded belt and another necklace with a purple gem. Dawn of the Dance Dawn of the Dance - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Clawdeen Wolf doll Profile art - DotD Clawdeen.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Clawdeen Wolf artwork *'Line:' Dawn of the Dance *'Release:' Late August, 2010; Late July, 2011 *'Assortment Number:' T6067 *'Model Number:' T6069 :Clawdeen Wolf wears a purple animal print dress with a small gold zippers and matching gloves, with a neon green belt with gold rings, she also has a black belt with golden crescent moons. Her tights are neon golden-yellow. She has golden heels. Her hair is short with neon green bangs and the back very dark brown. She has a neon green zip-up clutch, and a purple ICoffin. For makeup she wears purple eyeshadow and lipstick. Gloom Beach Gloom Beach - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Clawdeen Wolf doll Clawdeengloombeachboxart.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Clawdeen Wolf artwork Gloomsbeach-Clawdeen.png|''Gloom Beach'' Clawdeen Wolf In The Webisodes *'Line:' Gloom Beach *'Release:' Late November, 2010; Late July, 2011 *'Assortment Number:' T7987 *'Model Number: '''T7992 :Clawdeen wears a one-piece swimsuit with cut parts at the sides. This bathing suit is multicolored consisting of neon pink, yellow, and blue with leopard print spots with a light purple belt. She also wears a pink and black striped mini-top over the swimsuit. Her shoes are pink sandles with golden chain straps, and she wears gold sunglasses with small markings on the ear part, and blue, purple, green and pink triangular earrings. Her makeup is bright pink and the doll itself comes with a green and purple frisbee. Her hair has vibrant purple streaks in it. Scream Uniform 81OBGZoN6PL__AA1500_.jpg|''Scream Uniform Clawdeen Wolf's outfit *'Line:' Scream Uniform *'Release:' Early December, 2010 *'Assortment Number:' T7980 *'Model Number:' T7982 :Clawdeen's soccer uniform includes a black sleeveless top with a pink v-neck collar, and black shorts with a pink and white trim. It also has a pink headband, purple knee-high socks, and white toeless platform sneakers with pink laces. She also wears pink and white earrings and a black and purple wristband. A pink and black soccer ball is also included. On the artwork, her hair is shown in an afro-esque manner. School's Out 91AsYj09JZL__AA1500_.jpg|'School's Out' Clawdeen Wolf doll 19.jpg|'School's Out' Clawdeen Wolf In The Webisodes *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' Mid June, 2011 *'Assortment Number:' N2851 *'Model Number:' V7990 :Clawdeen wears a long purple tiger patterned sweater with gold leopard print on top and yellow trimming that's off the shoulder showing off two teal camisole straps. She wears a teal waist belt and tight purple denim jeans covered halfway by her black, purple, and yellow wrapped sandals that are slit at the ankles with saber tooth fanged heels. Her hair is straightened and is pulled back in a high ponytail. She wears a gold choker and gold piercing in her ears while one is a gold chain, she has a gold and purple knuckle ring on her left hand. The outfit comes with a purple tiger patterned bag and a pink and light blue binder. Playset: Room to Howl 5797158280_018d49ef96.jpg|''Room to Howl'' Clawdeen Wolf playset Clawdeen-Dead-Tired.jpg|''Room to Howl'' Clawdeen Wolf artwork 1990088777.png|''Room to Howl'' Clawdeen Wolf in the webisodes *'Line:' Playsets *'Release:' Late July, 2011 *'Assortment Number:' None *'Model Number:' W2577 :Clawdeen's sleepwear includes a white ripped top with a scratch graphic, leopard-print purple sleeves, black trouser-shorts with purple pockets and trim, with animal print on it as well as an purple and white tiger-stripe eyemask and light purple slippers that have Cresent's cat ears and yellow eyes on them. Her hair is down and straightened with purple streaks. Her make-up is all soft purple. School Clubs School Clubs - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''School Clubs'' Clawdeen Wolf outfit Clawdeen Wolf PNG 1.png|''School Clubs'' Clawdeen Wolf artwork *'Line:' School Clubs *'Release:' Mid August, 2011 *Assortment Number: T7980 *'Model Number:' W2552 :Clawdeen wears a gold elbow-length shirt covered in small tiger stripes with the middle portion of the shirt purple with two belts going across it. The collar on the shirt is black and the inside is white. Her skirt is black with a gold zipper spiraling down the side. Her shoes are black and lined with gold and her necklace is a gold dog tag. She comes with a purple briefcase with a gold slash in the middle horizontally and a purple notebook with black tiger stripes and gold lining. Sweet 1600 61dzY3t13hL__AA1117_.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Clawdeen Wolf doll 299919 309767989040241 171343356216039 1553417 892081552 n.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Clawdeen Wolf artwork Clawdeen Wolf PNG 5.png|''Sweet 1600'' Clawdeen Wolf full body artwork *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' Late November, 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9188 *'Model number:' W9191 :Clawdeen wears a purple suit with a purple bow tie and purple gloves. Her shirt has three black buttons. Her purple leopard print trouser-shorts are held up by a black belt with a gold cresent moon buckle. Her shoes are purple with gold buckles and fang heels. Her hair is long and goes down to have her side with purple highlights and tinsel in it and her side fringe is tied back. :The doll comes with a grey purse with purple bow, a black, pink and white dress for Draculaura, a coffin-shaped invitation, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand, a code to unlock special content at the website, and a real-life sized purple key to unlock the ''Sweet 1600'' app on iPhone or iPod Touch. Campus Stroll HowlClaw.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Clawdeen Wolf doll Xc.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Clawdeen Wolf artwork *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' Late March, 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X5227 :Clawdeen wears a dress comprising a green half which reaches to just below her breast and a black half that covers down to a fourth of her legs. The green half is decorated with purple leopard print, and the black half features two long vertical lines made up of separate, short, horizontal and yellow stripes. She wears four golden bracelets on her right arm and two golden earrings in each ear. She sports one green and purple tiger print sock, which reaches up to her knee, on her right leg. Her shoes are golden and have open toes. She has streaks of neon green and black in her hair and has a purple afro. :The doll does not come with any extras, and thus also lacks a brush and stand. :The doll was only sold in a 2-pack with the 'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf doll. Clawdeen's shoes are reused from her School Clubs outfit. Maul Session Cursedcafe7.png|'Maul Session' Clawdeen Wolf outfit *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' Late April, 2012 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' X3663 :Her accessory pack comes with a yellow jacket with purple fur along the collar, a tiger stripe shirt in various colours, such as purple, green and gold and speckled purple and green pants. She also comes with purple sunglasses with a golden zipper adorning the top. Her shoes are gold boots, with an open toe and heel. Playset: Coffin Bean Maul Session - Coffin Bean.jpg|''Coffin Bean'' Clawdeen Wolf doll *'Line:' Playsets *'Release:' Late April, 2012; Late September, 2012 *'Assortment number:' None; None *'Model number:' X3721; X4517 :For a more casual look, Clawdeen wears a short sleeved shirt with purple stripes, and a darker purple skirt in the same style. She wears several golden belts, with gold necklaces and bracelets on her right wrist. Her shoes are bright blue and sneaker-like. She wears her hair up in a high ponytail, which looks like Draculaura's Skull Shores hairdo. And accentuates with heavy, bright purple eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Dead Tired :*'Line:' Dead Tired :*'Release:' Mid June, 2012 :*'Assortment Number:' X4514 :*'Model Number:' 4516 Clawdeen's sleepwear includes a black singlet with yellow trim, with a large yellow pawprint in the middle, purple leopard print shorts with a black trim, lemon yellow werewolf face slippers, and a purple leopard print eyemask. She comes with a purple pawprint makeup palette. Ghouls Rule ClawdeenGhoulsrule.jpg|''Ghouls Rule'' Clawdeen Wolf doll *'Line:' Ghouls Rule *'Release:' Late June, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3712 *'Model number:' X3715 :Clawdeen wears a purple and gold jumpsuit with a golden belt and golden chestpad, the suit is patterned in an intricate design of zippers, leopard spots and various other werewolfish motifs. Her sleeves and boots are covereed by black faux fur, with golden high heel boots and lime green fingerless gloves. Her mask is greyish purple and gold, with a canine look. Her purse is trick-or-treat bag styled and lime green, the handle is made of golden chains. Her main accessory is a black coffin with bubbling green slime covering bones and skeleton candies. Her hair is lavender, with the sides shaved, with animal print stenciled onto it. Her make consists of green eyeshadow, with a gold stripe surrounding one eye, covered in black jaguar prints. Scarily Ever After Tumblr m3v32waZcu1rslrseo3 1280.jpg|''Scarily Ever After'' Clawdeen Wolf doll Profile art - Little Dead Riding Wolf.jpg|''Scarily Ever After'' Clawdeen Wolf artwork *'Line:' Scarily Ever After *'Release:' Mid July, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4483 *'Model number:' X4485 :Dressed like "Little Dead Riding Wolf", Clawdeen wears a red dress with purple trimming and corset styled ribbons down the front. The purple trim extends down to three straps across the front of the skirt and over her shoulders. She wears a signature red hood with animal print on the inside, a purple bracelet, purple shoes that have a weaved design, probably to look like a basket, and her sole accessory is a purple basket. Her hair is streaked with red, and she sports heavy black eyeliner with purple eyeshadow. Killer Style II Killer Style II - duo stockphoto.jpg *'Line:' 'Killer Style II' *'Release:' Early August, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4481 *'Model number:' X5107 Ready for some retail therapy, Clawdeen wears a yellow green jacket, with a purple fur collar. She has a purple, green and black tigerstripe crinkle dress. Her shoes are gold, with open toes. She also has a gold bag, with zigzags and zippers. Her hair is streaked with green and curly. Scaris: City of Frights 253192 450932874929508 1384297842 n-1.jpg|''Scaris: City of Frights'' Clawdeen Wolf doll 154620 415322671874052 1127384471 n.png|''Scaris: City of Frights'' Clawdeen Wolf artwork *'Line:' Scaris: City of Frights *'Release:' Mid November, 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y0376 *'Model number:' Y0379 Ready to take flight Clawdeen dresses in a two piece top and skirt. The top is purple, patterned with distressed black mesh patterns and pawprints and fangs designed to look like fleur de lis, the top comes with black criss cross straps, which the artwork portrays as green. Her skirt is purple with golden leopard prints covering it, scalloped black fishnet lines the bottom. She wears a black fur vest over her top. She accessorises with three golden belts covered in crescent moons and studs, that streak across her waist and skirt. She has a golden Eiffel Tower earring in her left ear, two studded golden bangles on her right arm and four golden collar bangles on her left arm. Her shoes are golden, with studded heels and a fur lining. Her bag is lavender with golden accents of crescent moons, dog tags, studs and fur. She also comes with a brush, stand, a journal detailing different outfit designs and a small golden binder. Her hair is streaked with purple and her make-up is dusky grey and pink with pink lipstick and gold nail polish. Ghoul's Alive! Ghouls Alive.jpg *'Line:' Ghoul's Alive! *'Release:' Late November, 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y0421 *'Model number:' Y0422 Clawdeen wears a golden sparkly tank top with black tiger stripes and a purple miniskirt with a studded belt. She has a black jacket with ribbed sleeves and hem, and a furry purple collar. Her shoes are black and purple sandal boots with peep toes. She also wears a necklace with a purple gem and a singular golden loop earring. The doll also closes it eyes, lifts its arms and howls. Skultimate Roller Maze rollermazeclawdeen.jpg *'Line:' Skultimate Roller Maze *'Release:' Late December, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3671 *'Model number:' Y8350 Clawdeen wears a green dress with black leopard print. Purple and black ribbon streaks down the right side. Black fabric with gold stitching extends from her left shoulder across to her right. A large green sleeve of mesh extends from her left shoulder to her wrist. Her skates are lavender purple covered in animal print, with green studded skates and black and green wheels. Her kneepads and helmet are lime green with a studded strap and leopard print. Her hair is lavender, curled and streaked with green. Her eyeshadow is glittering gold and green, she has soft pink lipstick. Power Ghouls *'Line:' Power Ghouls *'Release:' Early January, 2013 *'Assortment number:' Y7298 *'Model number:' Y7300 The howling force for justice, Wonder Wolf wears a deep purple leotard adorned with a golden Clawdeen skullette and green collar. She has black shorts with purple trim patterned in green, yellow, black and purple comic book dots, starbursts and claw streaks. Her large studded golden boots have purple studded heels and tops, with gold studs running down the front. She has a purple studded headband, armband and wristband, golden hoop earrings and energy burst earrings and a golden belt detailing the phases of the moon. Her shield is studded, golden with a purple wolf in the centre and purple phases of the moon around the outside. Her hair is slightly curly with green streaks and her make-up is maroon and green eyeshadow and burgundy lipstick. Playsets Room to Howl 5797158280_018d49ef96.jpg|''Room to Howl'' playset *'Line:' Playsets *'Release:' Late July, 2011 *'Assortment Number:' None *'Model Number:' W2577 The Room to Howl playset includes a bunk bed and numerous accessories. The two level bunk bed has a golden frame, adorned with crescent moons and skullettes and two purple tiger stripe baskets. There are two curtains, the front curtain is purple with leopard print and the back curtain is beaded purple with skullettes and crossbones. A black and gold mirror with Clawdeen's skulette on the back pops out at the side. Accessories include, two black and gold leopard print blankets, a skullette pillow, a mini casket-shaped fridge, an energy drink called "Full Moon Energy", a crescent moon-shaped lamp, a razor, a make-up palette and a hair straightener. The doll is described above. Coffin Bean Maul Session - Coffin Bean.jpg|''Coffin Bean'' Clawdeen Wolf doll Maul Session - Coffin Bean.jpg|''Coffin Bean'' Clawdeen Wolf doll *'Line:' Playsets *'Release:' Late April, 2012; Late September, 2012 *'Assortment number:' None; None *'Model number:' X3721; X4517 : Costumes C.Basic (Party City Version) *'Line:' Basic Costumes partycityclawdeenbasiccostume.jpg|Party City Version *'Release:' *'Assortment Number:' *'Model Number:' "Be a fierce, fashionable, and furry fashionista in our Clawdeen Wolf Costume for girls! This Monster High costume features a fun dress with a pink tiger stripe top with glittery black stripes, and a purple satin skirt. The dress also has an attached jacket with purple faux fur trim, and an attached black belt. Clawdeen wouldn't be complete without her curly mane of hair, so don the included wig and wolf ears headband to top off your look. Purple and black striped leg warmers and a Monster High button are also included." ''Party City Website. C.Basic (Argos/Target Version) *'Line:' Basic Costumes MHCWC.jpg *'Release: 2010 to 2011. *'''Assortment Number: *'Model Number:' C.School's Out C.Scarily Ever After C.Ghouls Rule Merchandise Plushie Apptivity Pen Gallery CC.jpg|School's out! Time to party! S1600 Clawdeen.jpg|Freaky-fab for Draculaura's Sweet 1600! 389399 10150463202437481 225525412480 9072038 2047458669 n.jpg|Scary cool sisters! Clawdeen Rollermaze.jpg|Skultimate Roller Maze Clawdeen doll show at SDCCI 2012. Claw.jpg|Wonder Wolf MHCWC.jpg|Basic costume MHCWSOC.jpg|School's Out costume 14102594.jpg|Scarily Ever After costume ClawdeenGhoulsRuleCostume.jpg|Ghouls Rule costume Finders Creepers - Clawdeen Wolf.png|Clawdeen Finders Creepers figurine Category:Plushies Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Scream Uniform Category:Gloom Beach Category:Dead Tired Category:Day at the Maul Category:School's Out Category:School Clubs Category:Sweet 1600 Category:Campus Stroll Category:Maul Session Category:Ghouls Rule Category:Scarily Ever After Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Killer Style II Category:Ghoul's Alive! Category:Power Ghouls